


Shobhana

by Ratna



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratna/pseuds/Ratna
Summary: Devasena through the eyes of Amarendra baahubali.





	Shobhana

**Author's Note:**

> 1.This is a poem jotted down by Amarendra baahubali after seeing the love of his life,Devasena as his bride!A poem from the pov of Amarendra baahubali. 
> 
> 2.For week 4 challenge..baahubali summertime challenge.

There is nothing I would rather do, than spend all of my time making a queen out of you,  
You deserve a crown, a scepter and a throne, your beauty so breathtaking, my love is for you alone.

How is it that you are real? My dreams never created something like you. I still have to pinch myself, because I’m amazed you are true.

Every day I love you more, you will be forever what I adore, you are my joy, my treasure, my heart, today, tomorrow, forever we will never be apart


End file.
